Redemption is what i seek
by Suuz
Summary: “So why should I trust you?”“You’re a smart kid Granger, you can figure it out. So why do you trust me already”“Instincts” she answered“no, Love” I returned“I could never be in love with you, Malfoy”DMHG
1. 1 the meeting

The only way of redemption I had left was beg mudblood Granger. She was the only one who was bright enough to let me go away, to help me clear my name. I hate her I truly do. But I can't believe it's too late to change my ways. I once heard her say to her friends Potthead and Weasel that it's never too late for anything. So here goes nothing.

I rang her door

She opens the door…screeches a little.

"What are you doing here?" she asks me

"is it to late for redemption, Granger?" I ask

"come inside the house it's not safe nowadays to be outside"

I enter her home and look around. it doesn't looks filthy to me

"nice house granger"

"Thanks"

We enter the living room

"So what kind of redemption you seek, Malfoy?"

"I don't want to be a death eater anymore. I want to be one of the good guys"

"So you came to me"

'So I came to you" I confirmed

"Why would you come to such a filthy mudblood as me?"

"Granger, you are the only one capable of giving me what I want" I answer her question

"Redemption"

"Redemption"

"So why should I trust you?"

"You're a smart kid Granger, you can figure it out. So why do you trust me already"

"Instincts" she told me

"no, Love"

"I could never be in love with you, Malfoy"

"I think you can! Let we make a bet: on the day you admit your undying love for me we get married" I say

"But if that day hasn't come for my 30th birthday you will be Harry's Butler for the rest of you life"

"Deal" I say

"Deal" She says in return

An: review and let me know what you think. i will continue this if you want me too otherwise i will leave it as a oneshot. I know i should've been writing for DMWAG but i'm out of ideas for that one but i will finish it too so please read :)!


	2. crawling trough dust

"let's go back to what you came for'hermione says

"Redemption "

She nods "You will have to earn Harry's trust so you'll have to crawl trough the dust for him"

"Crawl trough the dust for potthead? " I sneer disgusted

"you might want to start calling him Harry or at the very least Potter and yes Malfoy crawl beg whatever is needed"

'Why for him? Aren't you good enough?"

'no, not if the whole wizarding world needs to forgive you, my word that you've changed won't be good enough. Don't forget you were involved by killing Dumbledore"

"But I wasn't the one who killed him. I couldn't"

"facts Malfoy, people know you're involved so the only word powerful enough to let you get off the hook without rotting in Azkaban is Harry's"

"so I'll have to crawl"

'Yes"

"I'll do everything for forgiveness"

'And besides you probably become his butler so you'll have to crawl all you life"

"We'll see about that, Granger"

"Hermione, please"

"If you call me Draco"

"Okay, Draco"

"Okay, Hermione"

"So did you bring any clothes?"

"No where do you think I'd get them from? The mansion is being guarded 24/7"

"So we have to buy some."

"Where?"

"In the muggle world of course"

"You mean muggle clothes?"

"Yes, Mal..Draco muggle clothes"

"I whine a bit "Is that necessary?"

"If you want redemption you have to change your ways. Besides what do you suggest. A little trip to diagon alley and get you arrested?"

"I know you cared about me" I proclaim happily

"I care for a soul that's seeking out for help and forgiveness. I care for everybody who seeks that"

"Everybody?"

"Yes"

"Even Snape?"

"There are exceptions, Draco"

"so why me and not Snape?"

'Snape betrayed us. We thought he served our side. I would have given my life for him. He did something unforgivable"

"I thought you didn't like Snape?"

"I didn't have to like him. I needed to trust him and I did that"

'Okay"

"Let's take the car"

"What?"

"A car a muggle transport vehicle. Like the horseless carriages"

An: I know abrupt end to such a lovely lovely chapter I know. So please let me know what you think.


	3. the function of a rubber duck

Chapter three: The function of a rubber duck

Hermione installed Draco in her pink car. Put on his seatbelt as he didn't get the system

"Where is this for?" I ask curiously

"Protection."

"Protection for what?"

"Your body."

"Okay" I say knowing nothing else to ask about

Hermione settled herself behind the wheel.

"I reckon you are a skater/gothic/punk guy" she sighs "So the best place in London to shop will be Camden market"

"Where are your parents?"

"Where does the sudden change of subject come from?" she asks but she answered my question"On holiday in Spain"

"Well I didn't want to talk about muggle clothes"

"Well you're going to wear them"

"That's only because you make me!" I whine

"Get used to it"

"Never."

"Well than deal with it" she snaps

Hermione stopped for a red traffic light

"What's that?" I ask

"A traffic light"

"What's it for?"

"It regulates the traffic"

"What is traffic?"

"Cars and stuff"

"Am I turning into weasel's dad?"

"as long as you don't ask me about the function of a rubber duck you'll be fine"

"What's the function of a rubber duck?"

"Like I said, yes you're tuning into Ron's dad"

"Ow bugger"

Hermione parked the car around five minutes walking from Camden.

"I don't see the shops" I comment

"that's be cause we aren't there." she mumbles something and I translated it as "idiot".

I chose to ignore it. "so how do we get there?"

"By walking."

"Walking as with your feet?"

"Good boy! You're right."

I wrinkle my nose. "How long till you're 30?"

"363 days."

"That soon already?"

"yes." and we keep walking

I've never been much of a talker. But it seems I can't stand the silence now. It makes me think way to much.

"So is it far?"

"Not too far, no."

"Okay."

Silence again.

"Is there anything wizardry there?" I ask hopefully

"No."

"Real muggle clothes then?"

"Yes."

"Like those tight jeans I saw potth..er wear?"

"No."

"why not?"

"you didn't strike me as the type."

"well you're right. I like more air down there, you know?"

"I can see that."

"why are people looking at me funny?"

"you're dressed like a wizard."

"so.?"

"People don't wear those clothes in this world."

"so they stare?"

"Yes so they stare."

"What's that?" I ask finally noticing all the stands

Hermione smirks "Welcome at Camden Market. My heaven. Your hell"

AN: Let me know what you think. I love some more ideas and to hear you opinion 


	4. Welcome to hell

Camden Market is not just any regular market. No it's much more. You have this street and on the left and on the right you have regular shops, well regular? There are tourist shops, alternative clothing shops. If you walk further down the street like we do, you'll have a market on the left and on the right of you. On the left are a lot of food stands, you know the Asian stuff and stuff. We decide to go there first.

I pull a face "Hermione, it smells funny in here."

"Well, Draco, that's called food."

"So give my part to Pluto."

"Don't be such a baby, Draco Besides we aren't here to eat, we are here to shop."

"Don't remind me of that."

We walk further down, pass a lot of stands but don't stop there.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"To uncle Mike."

"Who's uncle Mike?"

"A nice man I've met. He really helped me with my clothes."

For the first time today I look at her. I had seen her but I didn't look. I hadn't even noticed she wasn't wearing a robe. Hermione wore a thight pair of trousers, she called those jeans, and above that a sleeveless shirt (it made sense because it was like a thousand degrees out here) which said 'oh crap, you are going to speak, aren't you?'.

"Got yourself an attitude, Hermione?" I ask

"Well a bit" she huffs

"You know. I think you'd do a fabulous job in Slytherin."

"Why?"

"Because you have the mind, the sarcasm and now you have the attitude and the body"

"Sorry to tell you. But we're no longer at Hogwarts. We lie in the real world now!"

I decide shutting my mouth would be a good thing

We walk past a stand where I caught a glimpse of a t-shirt: nobody knows I'm a lesbian. It sounds so much like Pansy.

I'm still silent.

Hermione is still silent.

She opens her mouth,

"I'm sorry Malfoy, but this past few years have been rough on me. I'm no longer Miss know-it-all beaver teeth. Books are no longer my life. I can't even remember the last time I read one. I grew up the hard way. Hogwarts and house rivality just seem so long ago, and it isn't important anymore. Did you know I even went shopping with Pansy the other day?"

"You went shopping with Parkinson? What were you trying to do? Get yourself killed? Pansy hates you!"

"That's what I mean. We've grown up. Got over our differences and built ourselves a home. You went on the run when you were sixteen and still think time stood still. Get real, Draco it's been 8 years since then. We're in war. People don't stay children all there lives."

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

"Well that one was obvious"

"Hermione, is that you? You look wonderful" a big man yelled to Hermione.

"Uncle mike!" Hermione's face lit up as she ran into his arms.

"You haven't been here for ages, kid. What have you been up to?" the man apparently uncle mike asked her.

"You know the usual, I work."

"you shouldn't work so hard. You'll mature way too early."

Hermione grinned "Don't you think I haven't already matured?"

"Well, yes. But you skin hasn't lets keep it that way. By the way, darling, you look hot."

"Thank you uncle Mike."

"So what can I do for you?"

"Well this is Draco Malfoy and he is in desperate need for an extreme make over."

"Yeah I can see that" uncle mike says.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I ask defensively.

"Nothing, Draco. It's just not practical, isn't that right uncle mike?"

"You're right, as always Hermione" uncle mike says.

"So let me see. I think black a lot of black and may be some red" he mumbles to himself

He makes me think about Mr. Olivander the wand maker.

Uncle Mike waggles trough his stock. Here and there grabbing some things.

"How much do you need Hermione?"

"A whole wardrobe."

"Hermione what do you do for work?" I ask.

She smiles "I'm an author."

"Yes our Hermione is famous. She writes the most lovely child books." Uncle mike says while still grabbing clothes making the pile bigger and bigger.

"So what's your favourite?" I ask.

She blushes. "Prince weasel and the Dragon."

"what is it about?"

"About a girl who is being captured by a dragon. Prince weasel wants to save her but by the time he gets the courage. She has fallen in love with the dragon who is and arrogant, self centred, silvered eyed Dragon, who comes from a long line of royal Dragons."

"And does he love her back?"

"Yes. He loves her with his whole heart."

"So it isn't made of ice?"

"Not anymore. She warmed it up."

"okay try this on." Uncle mike interrupted the moment. He hands me pile of clothes where even pansy would be scared of.

"Okay Hermione, you're right." I say.

"About what?" she asks confused

"Welcome to your heaven, my hell"

Another chapter. Sorry it took so long to update well it wasn't that long was it? Let me know what you think and for people who do the maths. I'm changing the 30 into 25 years.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mike, he's not gay" Hermione giggled at the sight before her eyes.

Before her stood former Slytherin sex god Draco Malfoy in tight really tight leather trousers and to make the image complete a just as tight top. Both black of course.

"But he looks gorgeous in this." Mike argued.

"I thought you said I could wear airy pants." Draco whined.

"Well you can, you picked it yourself out of that huge pile of clothes, go change in something more comfortable." Hermione ordered smiling before she turned to Mike. "on second thought, we take it."

Two minutes later Draco stepped out again. Hermione hold her breath. 'He looks hot' she thought. "We take it."

Two hours later and a ton of money later Hermione and Draco left with bags full of clothes.

"so when are you going to report me to the ministry?." Draco asked

"Don't know, don't care, not yet. when the time comes I guess" Hermione sighed. "you know Draco. I don't think you are ready yet. First you need to get along with Harry."

"….."

"What!, don't look at me this way."

"What way?"

"I don't know"

"…."

"That way!"

"See I knew you knew. I mean you always know everything, Granger"

"I don't always know everything. I'm human _Malfoy_" the last word she spit out.

"What's up with the Malfoy?"

"Same as up with Granger. I thought we had a deal."

"we do?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I call you Draco. You call me Hermione."

"Right that deal."

"…."

"What?" Draco spat out.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. Because if it was nothing you wouldn't look at me that way."

"What way?"

"aargh I don't know. Didn't we have this conversation earlier?"

"…."

"Stop staring!" Draco yelled

xxxxx

"so back to the part. About you not knowing everything." Draco said when they got back in the car. "What don't you know?"

"par example, I didn't know you would turn on my doorstep asking for redemption."

"Why didn't you?"

"Almost 8 years. That's why not. I stopped hoping you weren't evil, that you had regrets. I stopped believing you'd turn on my doorstep asking me for redemption."

"Why didn't you do that in the first place. Stop believing in me. I mean?"

Hermione laughed hysterically. "because I, Hermione Granger was in love with you. You were forbidden. But I saw something in your eyes."

"Hate?"

"no something so pure, so good. You couldn't be totally evil."

"Well I am. I'm rotten empty" Draco said

"No you're not evil, Draco. Not empty. You just don't know what to do with yourself. You're lost. But trust me we'll find your way."

Draco thought about her words. And after a while he said: "thank you".

"what for?"

"Your trust. Your faith"

"You're welcome."

They fell silent again. Both feeling a bit embarrassed.

xxxx

As long as Hermione remembered she drunk coffee when she woke up. Before anything else she needed it. Like a shock of caffeine to get her going. It's all her mothers fault really. She was a stay at home mom, till Hermione turned 7, and was also a coffee addict. But Jane Granger didn't like to drink coffee alone so she poured Hermione cups of it at the age of four. So you could say Hermione had two addictions. Coffee and chocolate. Coffee because she needs it and chocolate 'cause it's too damn good. So this morning Hermione went to the kitchen and she smelled something new. Coffee. She opened her eyes that were still squeezed together to see Draco drinking some.

"Gimme coffee" she mumbled stretching her arms out to the mug.

"Get your own coffee"

"Coffee!!!" Hermione whined"Gimmee Gimmee Gimme coffee."

Draco sniggered. So miss Perfect had a little coffee addiction.

"I'll give you coffee if I get a kiss"

Hermione squeezed her eyes in disgust but the mantra in her head said COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE. So the did something she never thought she would do she gave Draco a short, sweet, innocent tip on his lips. "COFFEE!! NOW. GIMME" she practically yelled at him.

Draco stared at her in shock. She just kissed him.

"COFFEEE!!!!" Hermione yelled in his ears.

"okay. I'll give it to you already." Draco poured in some coffee and gave it to her.

She took a sip. And another till the mock was empty. She put it in the sink and shot up.

"OMG. I JUST KISSED YOU"

"Yeah. I know. No need to yell."

"…."

"…."

"Draco. What are you wearing?"

"The not so airy pants and this really nice black shirt."

"….."

"What you have to give me some credit. I look totally hot in this."

AN:

So sorry! You should hang me, shoot me. Please forgive me for my ages of not updating. I was trying to get some humour in this story. Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Library

Redemption is what I seek chapter 6: Library

A while later

"Granger I'm bored."

"Put the telly on, or something. I'm busy."  
"With what? Nothing?"

"With meditating, Malfoy."

"What's that?"

Hermione sighed

"Look it up in a dictionary."

"…."

"What?!"

"Where is the dictionary?"

Hermione sighed again. "Never mind. I'll just stop meditating then"

"Cool. So what are we going to do? Something fun?" Draco sounded hopeful

"Well we could play twisters?"

"What's that?"

"A muggle game."

"I don't want to play a muggle game." Draco whined

"Well. I don't know, _Malfoy_. I'm 24 I think I'm done with the entertaining little spoiled brats."

"but I'm not a little spoiled brat." Draco pouted

Hermione moved her hands in expiration. "What do you want from me?"

"I know something!"

"What?"

"kiss me"

"….."

"I know you liked it."

"….."

"you did. I know so!"

"…."

"Say something!"

"…"

"Anything, Granger"

"The only thought that forms in my head is: IEW!"

"It wasn't that bad!"

"….."

"Hey I lowered myself to kiss a mudblood."

Hermione just stared at him.

"okay. So I might like kissing you a lot. And I know you did so too. So don't deny it. Think of something else to do."

"I have to work"

"You're a writer you don't work!"

"Well. I do"

"Why?"

"Because being a writer is a lot of work."

"Can't you write another time?"

"I'll but I was exactly referring to my other work."

"What other work?"

"I help out in the library."

"Why?"

"Because I like books. I like to help and I like the smell"

"You're such a library-philes" sneered Draco

"And you're just a Library-phobe!" Hermione shot back.

"Like that's even English, miss-I-know-it-all!"

"Are you picking a fight with me because you don't want to go to the library?"

"Yes!"

"well I don't care. We'll go anyway."

"But I don't want to."

"You have to."

So half an hour later they were in the library.

"I want a book that's fun to read. About magic." Draco said

"Well. I will look up a book for you in a minute. Just have to tell Denise I'm here." Hermione said. "DENNIS I'M HERE."

"Who's Dennis?"

"Denise. She is my co-worker here."

"So how is our famous writer today" said a young tiny blonde lady who walked toward them. "and who is this?"

"This is Draco. Draco this is Denise."

" Nice to meet you Denise." Draco said pleasantly

"Nice to meet you too." Denise smiled suggestively at him

"So Draco is here to tag along with me. He's here because…"

"…. I want to marry Hermione. I just have her to agree. So I'm nagging her and following her everywhere so she'll agree."

"ow, I'm sure she'll agree. You're a such a pretty boy."

Malfoy smirked.

"Malfoy stop that." Hermione snapped

"What did I do?"

"You smirked again. I don't like ferrets who smirk."

"Hermione, that just happened once. It's not everyday I turn into a ferret." Draco whined

"You got turned into a ferret?" Denise asked curiously

Hermione shot Draco a warning look and mouthed the word: M-U-G-G-L-E.

"Well. Figural speaking of course. It was like our fourth year and I pissed of a professor and he called me an bouncing ferret and ever since Hermione and her friends (the last word sneered) call me ferret boy." He sighed dramatically." Such a shame."

Hermione grabbed a book from the shell: The lord of the Ring, fellowship of the ring. She handed it to Draco. "It's fantasy and it has three parts. Call me when you're finished.

A/n

Sorry for the delay. I just ended up killing them like every time I tried to write a chapter and I've been very busy with school. A horrible excuse I know so sorry.


	7. announcement

I'm so sorry for not updating. But I have good new i'm rewriting it from the very beginning.  
I'ts improved and you can find it under the title: Redemption. please read and I hope I haven't been voodood for not updating for so damn long. 


End file.
